Attraction,Seduction,Deduction
by angel494
Summary: Max and Alec heat fic. i know it's been done loads, but not yet by me..I think title says it all.now complete.please read and review:-
1. ATTRACTION

DARK ANGEL

MAX/ALEC PAIRING

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL,OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CAMERON/EGLEE.I JUST BORROWED THEM MR CAMERON TO ROLE PLAY WITH MY OWN IMAGINATION...

**ROMANCE/ANGST**

**SUMMARY**: MAX AND ALEC..HEAT FIC..OKAY OKAY I KNOW IT'S BEEN DONE LOADS, BUT NOT BY ME.

**A/N**: THIS IS KINDA MY SECOND FANFIC I'VE UPLOADED, MY OTHER UNDER ANOTHER PEN NAME, WHICH I AM HOPING TO COMPLETE SOON AND MAY UPLOAD AND REWRITE TO THIS NAME. I HAVE MANY STORIES I WANT TO SHARE BUT JUST PROOF READING ETC. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE SET DURING SEASON 2. AFTER THE BERRISFORD AGENDA BUT BEFORE FREAK NATION. IN MY MIND ALEC WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO TELL MAX GOING IN HEAT BECAUSE I FEEL MANTICORE WOULD HAVE RESOLVED THAT IF IT WAS OUT OF CONTROL FOR MALES TOO. BUT I GUESS I LIKE IT THIS WAY BECAUSE IT MEANS MY STORY WILL WORK IN MY CRAZY WORLD. LOL. ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...BIG THUMBS UP TO PPL WHO REVIEW AT THE END.

**Attraction,Seduction,Deduction**

* * *

Chapter 1- Attraction

Max lay on her stomach on her bed, completely relaxed, soothing her cares away. She didn't get many moments like this, so she would savour every second. She looked around and noticed how peaceful the room looked. A sudden tickling sensation to her shoulders that were bare made her tense slighlty, realisation that someone was in the room and behind her. Ready to turn around she paused when hands touched her shoulders gently, and began to caress her skin. They felt good. Adjusting to the non-threat, she again succumbed to this great feeling within her and relished the touch of the warm hands soothing her. It's not often that a genetically engineered super-soldier, being tracked down by the government, could really take a moment to think. In her mind she was to turn around and embrace the man she loved..........Logan, only he could make her feel this way, he could....but wait she thought, im his biohazard girlfriend, one touch and you'll kill him, and unless she had suffered from some serious amnesia, she definitley knew, there was no "take that you damned dirty virus" like the manticore scientist had summed up..because that had gone wrong, that had given them 12 hours, and that was way past gone. Unless Logan had found a way for a cure. She slowly turned her body to face the person in the room with her, a smile was on her lips in hopes Logan was there to suprise her, to her shock it was Alec.

"ALEC!" Max called out as she bolted upright from her bed, she had been dreaming, of course she had, because when else in her reality would that happen. 'what the hell' she thought, im dreaming about Alec now.......'oh no' she thought again i can't be....not now. There's just no time for this in her already Fubar life. She decided to do her usual thing, and take a dripping cold shower to cool her off, having all this feline DNA certainly had it downfalls.

To her satisfaction the cold shower really seemed to help. But she noticed however that she didn't seem to be thinking of every man, and things she could do....instead she was very aware of herself and felt in control...'hmm she thought, maybe it's not my heat after all', probably just Alec ruining my subconcious now, aswell as my already messed up life. She got herself ready for work, and decided to forget about her unwelcome dream. Off to Jampony again for another day of Bip bip, bipping from Normal.

**************

Arriving at Jampony, Max saw her girl Original Cindy, was already there, and walked towards the lockers where she was,

"Hey Cin, how was you're night" Max began

"I hooked myself up with some fine lickety boo from crash last night", Cindy smiled to herself remembering last nights events.

"Seriouly sugah, when you gunna realise you bin battin' for wrong team" O.C enquired jokingly

"Probably sooner rather than later" Max replied, with a quick look from O.C she continued,

"Don't ask!" lowering her head slightly for effect, to let Cindy know she didn't want to discuss it. Well not at least in their current location, perhaps she would tell her later.

"Hello Ladies" Alec intruded in their little conversation, clasping his hands together in gesture.

Max turned around along with Cindy to face their new arrival, to provide her usual response to Alec, and his annoying self she thought.. upon seeing him however, she felt a blush raise from her chest to her cheeks. Why should she feel embarrassed for dreaming about him, it's not like anything happended in her dream, except his hands touching her body, and rubbing soothing circles on her back, oh how she wished he would do.....'ok' Max thought bit more than embarrrasement, she could see Alec talking to Cindy but none of his words where registering in her mind. All she could think about was how good he looked in that top today, how it perfectly moulded around his muscular chest and the way his eyes seemed to be twinkling at her. He also smelled fabulous too, she couldn't get enough of it, she began taking slow deep breaths to take in his scent....it was like catnip to her, she just wanted to devour him. Her heart rate began to increase in response to him. She felt her body heat up, and tingle all the way down to her toes.

This didn't go unnoticed by Alec, after all he was a transgenic too. His enhanced hearing recognised how her heartbeat increased, and that she seemed to look rather flushed,

" You ok there Maxie" Alec asked, waving his hands in front of Max, to bring her back to reality, she seemed to have been staring off into space. Max bolted from her thoughts

"Yeah" she quickly replied "sorry just had a lot on my mind" she made up, she couldn't look Alec in the eye, for fear of losing herself in him. She attempted to act like her normal self

"And don't call me Maxie" she swatted him on the arm, but rather more lingering then usual to feel his arm. Noticing she swiflty pulled her arm from him.

"So, you up for tonight then?" Alec questioned

"What?" Max asked

"You know crash, a bit of friendly game of pool, what d' ya say" Alec further quizzed

"oh, yeah sure" she finally responded, looking to Cindy "You'll be there too"

" I sure will, there are plenty more hunnies out there" Cindy explained.

"Cool, so be there around 8, catch ya's later" Alec left towards his bike to deliver his packages, a bit confused as to Max's actions, but decided to forget them, after all this was Max, the girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"You sure you ok Boo?" Cindy asked her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder, to show that she was there for her.

Max decided wether to tell her about what was going on but decided against it, she knew she was in heat but it was aimed now only at Alec, perhaps it was Manticore and their breeding partner program, after all she was paired off with Alec, maybe there is something in there DNA that meant it was only him that she craved. She'd never been around another X5 before during heat so maybe that had something to do with it.

"I'm fine, you know just my normal hectic", she lied.

For the second time they were interrupted from their conversation

"You gally gals better get delivering some packages,or you'll be looking for employment elsewhere" Normal exclaimed, passing them both packages for delivery "And don't forget signatures" he pointed at Max.

Both women rolled their eyes and began walking to the exit, to there bikes,

"I'll see you later Boo" Cindy waved

"Yeah, see you later at crash" although Max was not sure whether to go, after all Alec would be there, and could she control herself?, could she act normal?, she was afraid she would just jump him. Damn manticore and there stupid genetics she cursed....but she didn't want to let Cindy down, or have her worrying for not showing up. I suppose i'll be ok she reminded herself, I mean I don't wanna pounce every male that walks by me. I seemed to control myself before with Alec... Yes it was decided, she would go crash and enjoy herself tonight.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N**

**so there is part 1 of 3.... obviously next chapter is "seduction", hence the title. I really tried hard to portray the characters...I find Cindy difficult, but i think i have pulled it off.. so what do you think......do you want me to continue, just to let you know, i have got the next two parts completed but wanted to see what you thought, so please, please review so i know at least someone likes it, will keep me continuing. :-)**


	2. SEDUCTION

DARK ANGEL

MAX/ALEC PAIRING

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL,OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO CAMERON/EGLEE.I JUST BORROWED THEM MR CAMERON TO ROLE PLAY WITH MY OWN IMAGINATION...

**ROMANCE/ANGST**

**SUMMARY**: MAX AND ALEC..HEAT FIC..OKAY OKAY I KNOW IT'S BEEN DONE LOADS, BUT NOT BY ME.

**A/N:**** Just wanted to say thanks to those of you who have put me on your story alerts, or even as a favourite....special thanks to those that reviewed; blubblubblubblub, Laura101, AlecDeanFan, Maron771121, throwerpro and clumsybookgirl13. And to anyone who read thanks for taking your time to read. :-)**

**please reveiw they mean sooo much. :-)**

**Attraction,Seduction,Deduction**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Seduction**

Back now in her apartment, after what felt like the longest day ever, Max was eager to change clothes and be back out to crash to meet with her friends. She had this anticipation of seeing Alec again and it excited her, she had missed him,and felt the need to be near him.. But no, no, no NO! Max reminded herself, its all my stupid genes, come on Max, you can control yourself over one man. That said, she had decided she was going to dress up tonight, not for him, but to make herself feel better, yeah, she assured herself, what better way to cheer myself up then to dress up, and have some fun. Yeah there was Logan, who loved her but sometimes a girl just has to let her hair down, besides, they weren't even a couple, never had been really, and with this virus, well, there doesn't seem to be a possibility of that.

About an hour later, she was dressed in her usual dark attire but rather more seductively. She had chosen to wear a dark red top, very fitting to her form,and just showing enough skin to leave it to the imagination..it showed off her midriff slightly, followed by a pair of leather trousers, with a small slit on the fronts to show of her thighs. Her hair was pinned up slightly and left pieces falling loosely round the front..she gathered her thoughts, and set out to leave for crash.

* * *

As Max entered crash, she immediatley sensed Alec, she could feel he was in the crowd, without seeing him she new he was there. Like her true feline inner self she slowly made her way to the bar, 'This is good' she thought, I know Alec's here but i'm not pouncing on him. She arrived at the bar and asked for a pitcher of beer to take over to her friends. She thanked the barkeeper, then looked around toward the back room where the pool tables were. Sure enough there they were sat at a table. O.C noticed her girl walking across and gestured to her with a smile, then was open mouthed when she noticed what her girl was wearing. This got the attention of Alec and Sketchy to stop their conversation and look at where O.C's eyes where leading them too.

Max sauntered to the table smiling, noticing the looks she was getting from her friends, Alec in particular, she placed the pitcher down on the table.

"Hey" she simply said, Sketchy was oogling Max's body up and down, followed by a quick slap round the head from Cindy

"Shut up fool" Cindy stated

"Ow, wha..I never said a word" Sketchy defended himself

"That drool from your mouth says it all", "Max, you really are looking fine tonight, what cha gettin all dressed up for" Cindy quizzed her friend.

"Nothing, just fancied a change, what, you got a problem with that?" she asked looking round at all her friends. She never intended it to sound so abrubt but she didn't want them to think something was wrong with her.

"No girl, certainly not from me" Cindy assured Max

Sketchy just shook his head in reply.

Alec took in Max's appearance appreciatively,

"I definitley don't have a problem" ,

Alec was attracted to Max, in his mind, any male would be, she was designed and created to perfection. He definitley didn't have a problem with Max showing that off. He felt that Max really needed to loosen up, and he was happy with the outcome of her de-stressing for the night. Plus it was an added bonus if this change tonight meant she wouldn't be busting his ass about something or other.

"Good", with that Max sat down, finding it difficult to concentrate with Alec next to her. God he smelled good, she took a another breath to regain her senses, it was driving her crazy that he was so close,...but she composed herself.

. "So,what's happening" Max looked at Cindy,pouring a beer for herself, from the pitcher she had bought.

"Well Sketchy here, just lost a game of pool to Alec again" Cindy laughed

"You ain't ever gunna learn are ya"

Sketchy shrugged, and drank the remainder of his glass of beer,

"How bout me and you then Max? you up for a game of pool?" Sketchy asked, a big grin on his face.

Max shrugged, declining Sketchy's offer, much to his dismay, he then directed his offer to Cindy.

"A'ight, but just a friendly game, can't have you losing any more money?"

Sketchy and Cindy headed to the pool table. Leaving Alec and Max on their own. Max suddenly felt even more hyper aware of Alec when they left. Not that her and Alec had much to talk about. But that wasn't the issue now, she wasn't worried about talking to him, she was more concerned for the thoughts that popped in her head of things she could 'do' with him whilst on her own with him. Once again she felt her body heat rising, sending shivers down her spine, she gulped trying to supress the urge she had to grab him.

Alec was watching Max closely,there was just something not quite right with her today. He was looking at her sat in the chair next to him. She looked like she had some deep thoughts going on in there. Continuing to appreciate her appearance, he watched her gulp, as if nervous about something, her skin appeared to look sweaty, like she was burning up or something. He plucked up the courage to ask her, what was wrong, but as bad timing goes, a woman came up at that moment and leaned in close to Alec and whispered in his ear "miss me" and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ju..??" Alec faultered, "Hi!" he quickly changed his words. The blonde haired woman placed her hands, smothering them over Alec's lean muscled arms. Max at this point was ready to pounce on this intruder, it wasn't just the jealsousy induced by her heat, but an overwhleming feeling came over her that she needed to show this bimbo, exactly who Alec belonged to...her!! This thought baffled Max but was outweighed by her lust for Alec at this point and the anger she felt for this woman.

"So, you free for the rest of the night?" The blonde woman giggled asking Alec. But before he could answer, Max had began to sit across his lap,her legs straddling him, so she was facing towards him. Alec didn't do anything to stop Max, he was too shocked....

"Alec has plans tonight" Max smirked at the woman who had now taken her hands off Alec. "Me", she answered,with the questioning looks she was getting from both of them.

"Isn't that right, baby?" she jerked her lower body against Alec's to promote a response on his behalf. Physically Alec's body responded to hers, what was she doing to him, he went along with what he thought was a charade for the woman to leave. He placed his hand on Max's lower back as if in agreement and pulled her in closer, leaving Max's face inches from his.. The blonde woman huffed in response, and left Alec and Max alone.

They sat face to face for a few moments, but it seemed like an eternity, an looked directly in to one anothers eyes, chocolate ones staring back into hazel, both waiting. Max was breathing heavily. She now was exaclty where she wanted to be........this close to Alec.

"You.....er..can get off now Max" Alec reluctantly interrupted their moment.

"No" Max replied, she leaned in and placed her nose into the crook of his neck and took in his scent, "I want you Alec, she whispered hoarsley. "Please", she lifted her head slowly up and looked into his eyes again, all her inhibitions had gone. She leaned in and desperately began kissing him, taking Alec by suprise at first. But it felt right, so good...her lips were soft, and before he knew it he was kissing her back. Her hands were roaming across his body, desperate for more of him, this is exactly what she needed, and it felt right, and damn he was such a good kisser.

As quick as the kiss had started, Alec pushed her off him and ended it, his soldier training kicking in and all the memories of what they had been told about "heat" in manticore, it had been 'fixed' before the problems could continue, he had heard how the females acted and the males in response to them....and it was so obvious, all the signs she was showing towards him, the rapid heart beat, the blushing, the sweaty hot skin, her being as forward as she was (not that he would mind under normal circumstances), but despite how Alec acted sometimes, he did care for Max, and could not take advantage of her, she would truly hate him, and he definitley then, would be a big screw up.

"Max this isn't you" Alec shook her shoulders to get through to her.

"Maybe it is.......Please Alec", she leant toward him

"I don't wanna go home with anyone else.....just you" as much as she knew that her heat seemed directed at him, he didn't know that, she thought. Alec looked into her eyes and knew he had to take her somewhere safe.

Elsewhere Sketchy and Original Cindy, had been distracted by a decidedly hot female and where debating which way she swung and had not noticed what had been going on until Cindy happened to shake her head in disagreement and caught a glimpse of Max straddling Alec. She immediatley reacted and walked across to her friends, in this rather compromising position

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing to my girl" Cindy demanded, her question answered when she noticed how Max was drooling over Alec as they stood up.

"Im getting her outta here" Alec called to Cindy.

Cindy was about to protest, asking just how he thought he would be able to help her, but was halted when Alec turned to her, all seriousness in his eyes,

"Just trust me ok",, with that Alec was walking with Max out of crash and to safety.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N so that was part two......thoughts? what did you like/hate?...any improvements or questions feel free to hit that button and review..really much appreciated.. thanks :-)..


	3. DEDUCTION

**DARK ANGEL**

**MAX/ALEC PAIRING**

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN DARK ANGEL,OR THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO

CAMERON/EGLEE.I JUST BORROWED THEM MR CAMERON TO ROLE PLAY WITH MY OWN

IMAGINATION....

ROMANCE/ANGST

**SUMMARY**:MAX AND ALEC..HEAT FIC..OKAY OKAY I KNOW IT'S BEEN DONE

LOADS, BUT NOT BY ME.

**A/N****:** Again thanks for everyone's reviews. AnnDee, thank you i will go through the whole story and correct any grammar,spelling and punctuation. I believe it makes a better reading experience. :-)

review, review review they make me =D.

**Attraction,Seduction,Deduction**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Deduction**

The ride was torture for both of them from Crash to Alec's apartment. Max for the obvious reasons of her heat induced state, making every one of her senses that bit more sensitive to the world around her, and the object of her desire ...Alec. For him, it had been Max's hands all over him, literally, how did she expect him to concentrate on getting them back safely. He tried to bring that soldier back to distract him, that same thing that had stopped her before, when he had realised what was happening. Thinking logically, he had reached a conclusion using the process of deduction as to Max's current behaviour. Alec was fighting an inner battle, the soldier in him would not let him fail, and wanted to keep Max safe. Then there was also a man there too, one that cared for Max, and wanted something to happen with them. But, that couldn't happen, not like this.

They soon arrived at their destination and Max eagerly jumped off the bike, grabbing Alec's hand with her guiding him along. Impatient for him to open the door, she turned him around and pinned him up against it, pressing herself up against him she kissed him roughly, letting out a small sigh as she did. Alec couldn't resist, he brought his hands up to her face and returned the kiss with a passion, she could kick his ass later for that.

"Max" he managed between kisses "Let's get inside" he craftily opened the door, and began walking backwards into the apartment, bringing Max with him. The door was closed. They were alone, with no-one to distract them. Max gave Alec a flirtatious smile, swaying her hips she made her way toward him again, not liking the distance that walking into the apartment had made between them. Stopping in front of him, she again smiled, this time with a bit more of a mischievious twinkle, so Alec thought. He was right. Max began taking off her top, over her head, and threw it to the side, leaving on show her red lace bra. A good choice Alec felt. Max noticed the reaction in Alec and how his pupils dilated in reaction to her, then suddenly how he tensed his shoulders as if he was changing his mind.

Placing her hands on his chest, she looked directly up at him, letting him know that she wanted him to continue. Slowly her hands began moving lower and lower to the rim of his , at every point she noticed how it seemed to outline the perfect muscled chest. Eager to have him de-clothed, she lifted his top over his head, Alec helping when it was slighlty out of reach for her, then throwing it aside along with Max's. This was unlike any other heat Max had ever experienced before, she was eager to devour him, yet wanted to relish every moment, and she did just that. Placing her hands back on his bare chest, she now worked them back up, outlining the contours of his toned physique, her eyes following her hands as she reached his shoulders, then lifting her eyes again to look at his face.

His eyes were bright and searching, with that hint of seriousness that made him sexy as hell, he moved his eyes slightly to the left and Max followed his gaze to which she found was the door to his bedroom. She smiled again, then faced back to Alec, then for the third time that night swiflty embraced him with a kiss filled with desperation. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, then forcing herself to take her lips of his, "Bed" she demanded. He obeyed and carried her through the door, then placed her on his bed. Max lay down, pulling Alec with her, again kissing with such desperation.

Alec pulled back, making Max almost wimper at his absence, but he returned by kissing her stomach, making his way back up to her neck, each kiss as gentle as the previous almost as if he were kissing her to say sorry. He grabbed her hands and held them above her head, quickly acting and had placed a pair of handcuffs on her and before she knew what was happening she had been cuffed to the bed.

"Alec" Max almost cried his name out.

"Im sorry....I..I just can't Max, not like this" Alec looked at Max, she looked so helpless, but this was for the best. For the both of them

"Alec....Please" She tried again "I..I won't regret this, please.....I need you" She begged

Alec wordlessly apologised, whilst all the time backing his way out of the room, closing the door when he was out, he let out a breath he'd been holding and fell into the wall,as if gaining courage to continue, with the screams coming from a crazed Max from his room. He could hear her trying to get free. After a while he could hear her calm down, then almost as if she wasn't there at all there was silence. He knew at this point she was crying, holding herself back, she would not allow herself to sob out loud. She eventually fell asleep, unable to fight the exhaustion the heat had brought onto her.

* * *

For the next couple of days Alec never returned to his apartment, instead asking Cindy to go over to check on her and give her water and what she needed, but until she had got through the heat, not to let her go. He was nervous about seeing her when she was back to her normal self, but he knew they would have to sooner or later, So when Cindy told him her girl was no longer looking to jump him, he knew he had to go see her to let her go. After all he had the key to the cuffs.

He was outside his apartment searching for his keys, and suddenly rememered the last time he was stood there....with Max and her lips, her soft lips and her body pressed against his. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, knowing that it meant nothing and that he had to get on with it. Max would most probably hate him just for that. He gulped then opened his door, then slowly made his way to his room to a waiting Max. But what would she be like with him? Would she even speak to him? or just be her normal self? He didn't know what would be worse. He decided to just get on with it, opening the door to Max.

They both caught each others eyes and just stared at each other for a moment, Max the first to break from the gaze. The tension was unbearable, Max was still silent as Alec walked towards the bed to uncuff her. He sat at the edge next to her, then looked at her expectantly, but she still couldn't look at him directly. He leaned across to reach to her wrist then placed his hand on her arm as he undid the lock, this causing Max to look at there touching bodies yet again. She pulled away from him quickly. She felt the need to change that feeling in the air and decided to say something

"You keep handcuffs on your bed" it came out sharper then she had inteded it too.

Alec smirked at that, about to answer.

"Eurgh your sick, you know that" Max remarked

"You wouldn't have thought that a few days ago" Alec retorted, but soon regretted it, he hadn't meant to make things awkward again by reminding her.

Max stood abrubtly and made her way to the door

"I...Gotta go" She managed

"Well, your welcome!" Alec could not help the sarcasm, he felt at the very least he had done the better thing by leaving her there. Yes he had kissed her and led her on to his bed, but it was the only way he could think of getting her there, without making her suspicious.

She stopped at his bedroom door.

"Im sorry" she hardly got it out but she had said it, Alec felt for her, she seemed pained by her actions

"You shouldn't be sorry for who you are Max" Alec defended her "Manticore may have made you this way, but it's who you are, your not always gunna be able to fight it"

She turned around at that to face him

"I have to Alec, it always means someone gets hurt" she explained

"You never hurt me Max,I get it, your not able to control yourself" Alec assured her

"I didn't mean you" Max corrected him "I meant Logan"

Alec was confused, nothing had happened between them, and what had happend was just to make sure she was safe. Surely he thought, Logan would understand that.

"Why would this hurt Logan,... Max nothing happened" Alec questioned walking towards her.

Max felt herself wanting to give in and cry but just couldn't allow herslelf to. The closer Alec got to her the more she realised the mess she was in. She couldn't cope, she had to get out of there.

"I've gotta go" Max told Alec, she darted towards the door, but Alec had blocked her before she could get out

"Max" he warned "Talk to me......you can trust me" he continued, lifting his hand to her face to make her look at him as he said it. She relaxed slightly, with his hand touching her face

"I know" she said, a single tear making it's way down her face. She looked up at him, their eyes again meeting. She saw the concern in his eyes for her, answering him in the only way she could, she leaned in and kissed him, a soft, gentle kiss. Pulling away she looked again into his eyes, to check his understanding. He simply pulled her in and hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"It'll be okay" he said rocking her slightly "It'll be okay" he repeated.

Max felt safe in his arms. Safer than she had ever felt. For the first time ever, she saw herself being with someone other than Logan,.........and it felt right.

*************************************************THE END******************************************************

A/N: So what did you think? Like?Hate?.. please review. :-)


End file.
